1. Field
This disclosure relates to a positive active material composition for an electrochemical device, a positive electrode, and an electrochemical device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium rechargeable batteries have drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Since they use an organic electrolyte, they have about twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
As for positive active materials for a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on have been researched. The negative active material may include various shapes of carbonaceous materials that are capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium, such as artificial or natural graphite, and hard carbon. However, non-carbon-based negative active materials, such as Si, considering stability, are currently being researched.